User talk:DragonSpore18/Archive 4
Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 Re:Orange Islands Yeah, I don't know. Orange Islands an old series, so I don't remember much about it. I tried searching it on Bulbapedia and Google, but no luck. Maybe ask X which episode that's in. Also, happy new year! - PokémonGamer 05:41, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy New Year Spore!--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:54, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Happy 2016!--Jokeman20 (talk) 06:18, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Hoopa I the pictures Spore!--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:55, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Input Although you are the main one creating these repititive clone pages, I think it's best for this occasion to make a page entirely for this listing the Pokémon. We can even use a template using their pic, information (going to be brief anyways) and even the move if they have one. Here is the forum I created to add your opinion to it. --Rai 水 (talk) 02:04, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Relationships page I think it could help if we had a section or page dedicated to relationships between main characters and those around them? Just an idea i'm suggesting, but your thoughts? Justin Holland (talk) 02:35, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Relationships page I think it could help if we had a section or page dedicated to relationships between main characters and those around them? Just an idea i'm suggesting, but your thoughts? Justin Holland (talk) 02:36, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Grunt pages Please don't add other members Pokemon, the Pokemon sections is for only Pokemon belonging to grunts, not other members like the Editor-in-Chief and the Innkeeper. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:23, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Re:Protect The page is protected, the only downside of this is though that you aren't able to edit it as well due to the protection.---Lordranged7 (talk) 04:29, January 13, 2016 (UTC) User Rights I have applied at the suggestion of X for the user rights of Content Moderators here. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:27, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Edits No need for this, had it removed. Energy ''X'' 16:48, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :In other words, it's not really needed in the ref name, but it's needed in the link given in the ref. - PokémonGamer 17:24, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::If that is the case, why include the name in the ref except for the link? Ellis99 Volcanion 17:27, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Forum Could you comment on the latest forum about Pokemon sprites? Here it is. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:54, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Ash's Noibat Yeah. Well, I don't speak Japanese, so I can't confirm (I'm a little good at it, but I don't know enough of the language to see if the gender was confirmed). If I had access to the Hulu Japan captioning (which I don't even though I have it paid), I could use a character recognization software online and use a translator. There are no gender pronouns in Japanese language though so it's rare for the gender to get confirmed through a character saying it, but yeah I'll try to get the sub when it's out. - PokémonGamer 18:22, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Miette clearly says "Wata Hõshi" - Cotton Spore, if you used you ears to listen to the episode you would know Names Where did you get those names from for White's Pokemon because they are called Sally and Darling in the mini-volumes. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:35, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Edit Next time, rename the page after the episode has aired instead before the airing which you did to Sawyer's Sceptile and Serena's Sylveon. Also instead of making so many pages and leaving them blank, it will be appreciated if you add some plot to the pages you make or add some plot to the short pages, like the anime ones for example. That would help a lot more instead of making all those pages and leave them blank for months.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:24, February 4, 2016 (UTC) XY094 Yes, "The Explosive Birth of Zygarde!" was fake. "From A to Z!" is the real one. - PokémonGamer 08:06, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Creating pages Can you add the parameters in the right places when creating pages of characters, human and Pokemon. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:38, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Episode names You certain there are is no exclamation mark at the end of the episode name? Seems a bit odd. Energy ''X'' 17:52, February 7, 2016 (UTC) New dub titles If a dub title revealed on Zap2it doesn't have an exclamation mark, always remember to add it at the end. All episodes of the XY series have an exclamation mark at the end. - PokémonGamer 18:05, February 7, 2016 (UTC) New XYZ titles Are you really sure that they are the official titles? I have seen that they are just tentative and thus not official and should not be added. If you can give me the official source for it, I won't remove them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:18, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Ah okay, alright then.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:25, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Team Flare's Abomasnow How do you know Team Flare Grunts have an Abomasnow as I looked at Serebii and there is nothing about them having an Abomasnow. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:07, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :Where did you get the nickname for Heli? It isn't in the books and it isn't on Serebii. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:56, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I see you reverted you edits. The same goes for White's. I know you saw the info from Bulba, which isn't a violation of policy but, they don't confirm their info compared to us. My info comes from my books and Serebii (even though they don't get all the move sets of Pokemon). Ellis99 Volcanion 17:02, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Could you rename the link of White's Pokémon back to the names they used to have. I'll sort out renaming them back to the old names. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:07, February 12, 2016 (UTC) New forum A forum on temporarily changing the Wiki's logo is up. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:51, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Suggestion Excuse me, DragonSpore? Do you think you can upload images of Ghost-types temporary used by Team Rocket in Fear Factor Phony?--Jokeman20 (talk) 11:22, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Request A new request has been uploaded to requests for user rights. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:26, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Edit It went through that portable infobox transition. It is reverted now, but, just in case, it is possible such infoboxes will go through such transition. Energy ''X'' 23:14, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Re:Referee Robot I think I know what you mean by that. I'll try to find an episode where the robot appears. - PokémonGamer 01:09, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Hiatt Grey (talk) 03:31, February 19, 2016 (UTC)Message from Hiatt GreyHiatt Grey (talk) 03:31, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey, DragonSpore18 what's up? Checking romanizations If you want to verify if a romanization of a Pokémon is correct or not, use this kana to romaji translator and it'll translate it to romanization. Now, if the case where there's a "aー", "iー" "uー", "eー", or "oー" used at any point in the romanization by the converter I linked, just assume that's an error and convert the "aー", "iー" "uー", "eー", or "oー" to "aa", "ii", "uu", "ee", or "oo". If there's "ou" in place of "oo", or a line on top of the letter, those are alternate ways to romanize the name, but they're acceptable too. I can actually romanize Pokémon names in my head because I can read all the Japanese characters they use in Pokémon names (they use Japanese katakana characters in the names, and I know how to read hiragana too). - PokémonGamer 04:22, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Request for User Rights notice A user called Misch60 has applied for user rights. To vote, go to following link here. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:39, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Empty sections By the way, when you come across empty sections on pages, could you insert the empty temp inside those sections? Ellis99 Volcanion 07:51, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Titles Yeah, they seem so. They were added by some random user on Bulbapedia, so I doubt these are even legit. - PokémonGamer 10:02, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Long vowels Whenever there's a ー in the Japanese name, it's always a long vowel sound. Therefore, Butterfree's Japanese name is romanized Batafurii, not Batafuri. - PokémonGamer 02:50, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Forum A new forum has been uploaded by my about separating a few pages, here is the link, here. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:08, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :There is a new forum up about dealing with categories. Please feel free to put your opinion on the subject. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:01, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Easter Happy Easter to you too!--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:46, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Hy the new pokemon Rowlet has a new move and that is Leafage http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Aasdsd Variant temp Could you contribute to this debate here? Ellis99 Volcanion 07:40, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Reply It's up now. I thought I uploaded that, but I guess I haven't. I still had it sitting on my computer, so I've uploaded it now. - PokémonGamer 20:11, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Pokémon genders Just to remind you, when adding a gender to a Pokémon page, please add a reference to the page, like this, so there is a known source for it and not something like a speculation (expect for the only male and female Pokémon it is not needed because they are obvious).--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:53, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Edits We don't write debuts of abilities. It's because some of them are passive and others are just mentioned about. I don't see a need for that. Energy ''X'' 14:06, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Kwj1991 20:19, May 28, 2016 (UTC)What a minute I don't think trevor's chameleon isn't ready to evolve and not ready to mega evolve? So why Trevor's pokemon ready to mega evolve? Articles You can start moving pages from this category to Improvised moves page. It is just that all those articles are very small and, at most times, are even fan-named. Having one page is much better, I think. Energy ''X'' 19:15, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :One more thing - when the article has been copied to the table, remove all the categories (like this) and replace all of the article's content with "#REDIRECT Improvised moves" (without the quotes). So that you don't have to fix the links on the existing pages, at least. Energy ''X'' 19:20, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Re:Move Error Pages I don't think it is really needed since there aren't many of those moves (not sure though).--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:30, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Rename If you're going to rename a page, could you change the links to the page to the new name as this is the case with Gloire City as there are still links to Glorio City. Ellis99 Volcanion 05:31, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Happy birthday! Happy 26th birthday, Dragon! I believe you're 26 by looking at one of Kyurem's talk archives. PokémonGamer 20:47, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Your Birthday was on Monday?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:04, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Happy late birthday Spore! That's what I should say.--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:25, June 9, 2016 (UTC) The new normal pokemon and the new rock type pokemon. Hello DragonSpore18! Who are these new pokemon that were added? Can I see a pic? Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 06:23, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Categories I can't help but see that you are adding the "Baby Pokémon" category to a Character Pokémon's page. It is not necessary. Should we also put the group, color and shape categories into these Character Pokémon pages too? The Pokémon species page of the Character Pokémon covers most of the categories, we really don't need to clutter categories with the same thing there, only a handful of similar categories should be made, like we have the Fire-type anime Pokémon. --Rai 水 (talk) 20:13, June 27, 2016 (UTC) I have to agree with Rachin. There is absolute no need to clutter the pages of Character Pokémon with all those categories, the main ones are only needed, like typing and gender categories.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:57, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Reply http://66.media.tumblr.com/68ea5ec6cafa24929286c9fe630da6a6/tumblr_o9kypkXlL71tf388eo1_1280.jpg but I find it kinda weird, might be an error though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:59, June 30, 2016 (UTC)Lordranged7 (talk) 11:54, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Hi:) I saw That the wiki is missing Raichu female form. Tierno's Blastoise Blastoise's hydro pump is missing.--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:04, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Slurpuff Okay, I'll ask.--Jokeman20 (talk) 05:26, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Categories Do we need these gender categories?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:12, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Edit As much as I believe the scan, there ought to be a reference. Please post a link that confirms the gender. Energy ''X'' 21:34, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Aura? Hello, Justin, I feel that the ability, Aura could use a page don't you think? Justin Holland (talk) 20:36, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I just remembered that and just fixed it. Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 18:11, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Quilladin is male - It fell in love with Serena's Sylveon(as an Eevee) who was female, it needs a reference for it. - NegimaLover - hello everyone 05:25, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Episode pictures Yeah, I am still planning to do them. I know it has been a while since I have done them but I am (still) on vacation since several days after I uploaded the images of XY122, making me unable to do the images for the other episodes because I don't have my computer with me. I will try to catch up and continue with the episode images once I return from vacation.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:06, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Forum A new forum is up. If you could place your input on it, it'd be appreciated. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:47, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Reply Any source Steven will appear in the XYZ season? Energy ''X'' 18:44, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :Huh, looks authentic enough. Energy ''X'' 18:51, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Moves Do we need Legendary moves even if they are a little few?--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:44, September 3, 2016 (UTC)